Miedo
by Valsed
Summary: Los temores nos impiden decir lo que sentimos, y deseamos que algo o alguien nos ayude. Yaoi 03X04 -one shot-


**Miedo**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre. Inspirado en la canción "Miedo" de Pepe Aguilar

««»»

««»»

Hace mucho que te vi por ultima vez, tanto, pero aun así te recuerdo, todo tu eres imborrable. Cada detalle, cada gesto, tus movimientos tu forma de ser, todo me embriaga.

Me encuentro haciendo unas compras, me acompaña mi hermana, no deseaba salir, pues deseo llenar la soledad que siente mi corazón con el pasado, el pasado en que estuvimos juntos. Nunca pude decirte lo que sentía, fue un cobarde tenia miedo, miedo de escuchar que no era correspondido.

««»»

POV Trowa

Catherin se ha quedado viendo uno de las vitrinas, la he esperado en este lugar parado, rodeado de gente, pero aun así solo. El hastío me hace girar mi cabezas, y ahí como una aparición te veo, de pie como yo, sin moverte mirando hacia alguien, no puedo reconocerla pero te sonríe ampliamente.

Te lleva con ella, ese movimiento me permite ver el danzar de tu rubio cabello, tu delicado perfil, un destello aqua resplandece, se que sonríes, tu siempre sonríes, tu corazón siempre esta lleno de bondad, no se como le haces pero te admiro por ello. Sigues caminando, algunas desconsideradas personas se atraviesan en mi vista, no saben el deseo que tengo de verte.

Te has detenido, mas bien te han dejado de jalar, no estas lejos podría alcanzarte pero la duda me lo impide, qué te diré?, qué me dirás?, sentirás lo mismo que yo?, tengo miedo de las respuestas. Veo que giras, tu vista se aproxima a donde me encuentro.

-Trowa?-

-eh, si Catherin?-

-qué ves?-

-nada, me distraje viendo a las personas-

El miedo se apodero de nuevo de mi, escape de tu mirada, no hubiera sido capaz de soportarla sobre mi, sin atreverme a hablarte.

-continuemos-

-si-, adiós Quatre

««»»

POV Quatre

Iridia me a pedido que la acompañe, quiere comprar algunos regalos, no tenia muchas ganas pero no pude decirle que no, me ha llevado recorriendo varios locales, yo no he tenido deseos de ver, me que quedado retirado, viéndola sonreír mientras decide que comprar.

Siento una mirada sobre mi, mi corazón me dice que voltee, y cual es mi sorpresa al verte ahí parado, platicando con una chica que no puedo reconocer, tu la acompañas.

Empiezas a caminar con ella permitiéndome ver tu andar y admirar el movimiento de tu cabello castaño, no es una buena posición en la que me encuentro, pero aun así puedo ver tu bello rostro y tus cristales verdes, tantas veces recordarlo me es ahora imposible no distinguirlo.

Se detienen un poco mas adelante, pero aun así la distancia no es mucha, un deseo profundo me dice que te alcance, pero el miedo se apodera de mi, que podría decir?, de qué platicaríamos?, sentirás lo mismo que yo?, veo que continuas caminando, te sigo con la vista, mis pies se mueven sin voluntad.

-Quatre?-

-si Iridia?-

-a donde ibas?-

-ah?, a ningún lugar solo me canse de estar en esta posición-

Tuve miedo de continuar, huí de tu cercanía, no hubiera podido sentirte tan cerca y callar todo lo que siento por ti.

-ya acabe, no quieres comprar algo?-

-no, vamonos- adiós Trowa

««»» ««»» ««»»

No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara al volverte a ver, apenas hoy como todos los días te recordaba, agradezco al destino este encuentro o mas bien el poder volver a verte, y agradezco a mi hermana por empeñarse en que la acompañara, este paseo no fue tan aburrido como creí.

Suspiro, mi hermana me ve extrañamente, le hago ver que todo esta bien y sigue con su camino. Como desearía tener el valor de confesarte lo que siento.

««»» ««»» ««»»

POV Trowa

No se que hago aquí, pero mis piernas me llevaron hasta aquí, pero creo que no fue mi cuerpo quien me guío sino mi corazón, alzo mi vista implorando al cielo que me permita saber que sientes, y cual es mi sorpresa al verte viendo a través de la ventana, la poca luz no me permite admirar por completo tu belleza, pero que mas da si te tengo tan cerca.

Es mi imaginación o tu resplandor me ciega momentáneamente permitiéndome ver tus facciones con detalle, veo algo diferente en tus ojos, ese brillo que siempre te acompaña no esta, qué ha pasado que te ha puesto triste?, seré yo?, no lo creo.

Te alejas de la ventana y mi corazón se entristece por no poder verte, quisiera acercarme, consolarte pero el miedo de que te alejes, de que me dejes solo no me permite moverme, el viento ha soplado recordándome que me encuentro fuera de tu casa, como un espía, un ladrón dispuesto a robar tu corazón pero que sabe que fracasara, así que me marcho sin que tu supieras que estuve ahí.

-te amo Quatre- se que no me escuchas pero el viento y las estrellas si, ellos son testigos de mi sentimientos por ti.

««»»

POV Quatre

La multitud se acumula, me tengo que mover para no estorbar, diviso un asiento desocupado ubicado en los asientos traseros, no se porque he venido, pero ahora me encuentro disfrutando del espectáculo, mi corazón se siente ansioso y es por esperar el momento en que salgas a dar tu función. Ahí estas con tu atuendo de payaso, el maquillaje no me permite ver bien tu rostro pero no me importa pues te tengo cerca, te veo en todo tu esplendor, estoy rodeado de gente pero no importa.

La función acaba y me escondo tras la carpa, te has lavado el rostro por fin puedo tu cara, piel morena brilla aun con las humedad en ella, escucho apenas un suspiro salir de tu boca, es por el cansancio o es por alguien?, te ves mas serio que de costumbre, por que?.

Unos rugidos te hacen acercarte a la jaula del león, te veo acariciarlo, como desearía ser él, ser a quien acaricias. Alguien se acerca, escucho sus pasos, me retiro de ahí como un fugitivo, un criminal que ha cometido el error de sentir algo especial por un amigo.

-te amo Trowa- se que no me escuchas pero los animales y la algarabía de la gente si, ellos son testigos de mi sentimientos por ti.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Es mi imaginación, o es que estas cerca de mi, mi corazón a latido en armonía con otro, has estado aquí?, me has visto añorarte?, sabes que te amo?. No lo creo, son solo mis sentimientos que juegan con mi mente y me confunden

Como quisiera tener el valor de decirte lo que siento pero tengo miedo.

_Miedo de sentirme solo. teniéndote_

_Miedo a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel_

_Miedo a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta_

_Ganas de tirar mi miedo por la ventana_

_Y me pregunto que hago aquí, sin ti_

««»»

Una invitación me ha llegado, una fiesta para los soldados que combatieron por la paz, se que estarás ahí, así que me preparo para verte, veo mi reflejo en el espejo y siento que tiene mas libertad que yo, quien encadenado a este miedo no puedo confesarte lo que siento.

La fiesta es agradable, yo porto una mascara de felicidad, no se como puedo enfrentarme al mundo si no se lo que sientes. Te veo ahí, estamos frente a frente, que pensaras al verme?, que dirá la gente si supiera que te amo?, pero por que me preocupo por la gente?, sino te tengo a mi lado.

««»»

-Hola Trowa, cuanto tiempo sin verte- "no sabes cuanto es sufrido lejos de ti".

-así es Quatre- "pero verte tu bello rostro lo recompensa todo".

-y como te ha ido en el circo?- "se como te ha ido, pues he estado ahí todos los días"

-bien, y a ti con el empresa- "no me interesa tu trabajo, pero me interesas tu"

-algo tediosa pero todo esta bien- "como quisiera decirte todo lo que siento"

-ya te acostumbraras- "me gustaría ayudarte a acostumbrarte"

-saludemos a los demás- "los nervios de estar a tu lado y no decirte te amo, me carcomen"

-bien- "no importa donde este mientras estés a mi lado"

««»»

La fiesta se acabo, me he despedido de ti, y una vez mas perdí la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento, por que?, por que tiene que ser así?.

-adiós-

««»»

_Y tu mi amigo que pensaras, si estas igual... que yo._

_Miedo, siempre miedo_

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que el valiente por impetuoso. Comentarios.

N/A 2: Antes de que me reclamen porque no quedaron juntos, es porque así va la canción.


End file.
